SBS Volume 28
D''' (Dokusha means Reader) '''O (Oda) Chapter 256, Page 26 D: Hello, Oda-sensei. Listen, I'm going to tell you my dream. I want to be an animator because of One Piece. So, with the hope of becoming one, let me say THOSE WORDS! Please!!! Now... ' '"One Piece readers! SBS IS STARTIIIING!!" ' '''Ah, finally. Thanks a lot. ' '''Tako Musume O: Fgah!!... fngah!!... daa!!!....... haahaa... That was dangerous... I couldn't get my finger out of my nose. Everyone, be careful when you're picking your nose! Let's start SBSSSS! D: I have one... just one... question for the honorable (no, really) Oda Eiichiro-sama. Can I ask? What? Ok? Yay!! Then let me really ask you. WHAT SPECIES DO YOU BELONG TO? O: HUMAN, DUMBASS. NEXT!! D: Hey!! This is sudden, but I came up with Luffy's new attack. I think I'll just do it to Odacchi, so please take it. ''' '''GOMU GOMU NO GOMUUUU!! How was it? Grampa O: Waaa. That hurt... hmmmmm... it was kinda... RUBBERYYYY! Yes. That reaction... Is that good enough? Anyways, I'll go to the next question. Chapter 257, Page 46 D: Hello! Oda-sensei! In an SBS in Volume 25, you said, "Manga is for drawing people's dreams." I was very moved by those words. But there's something wrong with that. My dream is to see Nami naked, butit's never drawn. Do you know why? O: Nami naked, eh?. We all want to see it. She was in the bath before. That hand's in the way, damn it!! Seriously. And Vivi was covered by that stupid towel!! It's an emergency. I'll try harder on the camera angle next time! D: Nico Robin's range in growing her body parts 200 Hana Hanas. Right? ''' '''Tomoya O: Yeah. Something like that. D: Oda-sensei!!!! My dad told me, "One Piece is a WEIRD manga", so I said, "NO!! ONE PIECE IS A GREAT MANGA!!" Almost. (really) O: What?! That's a silent scream!! Why don't you say it out loud! Everybody, repeat after me!! "ONE PIECE IS A WEIRD MANGA!!" Whoo hoo! It's Spring. D: Oda-sensei and the characters of One Piece say "Spirit" a lot, but what exactly is Spirit?! I don't get it. I looked it up in the dictionary and... it wasn't even in there! Do other readers get it? Please tell me! O: "Spirit" is "to feel strongly". When someone hopes for something really hard, it happens. Those people are glamorous. Chapter 258, Page 66 No questions, just a little game made by a reader. Chapter 260, Page 104 D: Yo! Odacchi! I can't even do my homework because I think about this too much, so listen! You said in some SBS that you sometimes make the same expressions as the ones you're drawing. I didn't know that Odacchi's eyeballs could LEAVE THE SKULL. O: Of course. It's my speciality. When I'm really surprised, they fly away. My personal best is 18 Yaaarghs. The world record is 84 Yaarghs. Everyone is working hard to beat it. D: Are the "Shichibukai" (Seven Armed Seas) modeled after the Privateers, who were used by England and France as a last resort to counter Spain, a major power at that time, by letting pirates raid Spanish towns in exchange for giving the government a part of the plunder? O: Hah!! A serious question. (cries) Yes! Privateers! Simply put, "licensed pirates" really did exist back in the day. For the home country, they were heroes. For other countries, they were looters. When you look back at history, the reason why pirates were not generalized as "criminals" is because of these pirate heroes. But that doesn't decide whether it was good or bad thing. Pirates are pirates. If the crime was too big, it can be confused with justice. Chapter 261, Page 124 D: Hello, Oda-san! I've been wanting to ask this, but you know Whitebeard Volume 25's pages 158-159? What I wanted to ask was about those nurses. Why are they all wearing leopard print tights? Is it just a coincidence? Or does the Strongest Man, Whitebeard, Edward Newgate like leopard prints? Please tell me, Oda-san. ''' '''Leopard print. O: Leopard prints have this kinda... wild feeling... Isn't it great? Oh, and I hear there are more hospitals where nurses wear pants... "That's sad. I'm gonna cry now...", Whitebeard said. He wishes all nurses would wear clothes like that!! What a naughty geezer!! D: Hey, Oda-sensei!! I want to be a manga artist, and I want to submit my work to Jump, but there's something I'm confused about... Do I have to use tones or something special like that? Where are they being sold? Please answer seriously!! An amateur who aspires to be a manga artist. O: Yes. This kind of question comes up a lot. I think I'll have a brief manga basics page made one of these days. You can't get equipment for manga at the stationary store. Let's all go to an art store. The people there should be able to tell you all about some, too. Chapter 262, Page 144 Answer to the game. Chapter 263, Page 164 D: Am I an monkey? Or am I a "saruagari"? Masira Pirates O: Saruagari. One Piece readers are all saruagari!!... Don't run, guys. You don't like it? It's a compliment. I don't know what it means, though. Go with it. D: HI!! Eiichi! You said in Volume 27 that the Jaya arc was "A man's romance"?! As a woman of 18 years, how would you define my "burning passion for adventure" and "infinite dreams"?! And all my blood goes to my head when I read your manga!!! Take responsibility for it!!! Please take responsibility and include the girls, too. ''' '''From Her New Nye Co. O: A woman's romance? No, it's a bit complicated. The word "man" is sometimes used like an adjective. Really good women have men in themselves. You call them "chic". So I'll scream it once again: Men and women can use "A MAN'S ROMANCE"!! Women are included!! D: Nice to meet you, Oda-sensei <3. I have a question. On my high school exam, I was asked who I look up to, and I told my parents I might answer "Luffy". Then they told me not to, because it's embarrassing. I really admire Luffy, though!! ' '''Oda-sensei, say something to my parents, please! ' '''Usagi O: Ouou!! Mom, Mom!! How dare you!! You... yeah, you'd be embarrassed if you answered that you admire Luffy See you next volume!! Site Navigation fr:SBS Tome 28